Love Game
by EOfan467
Summary: With Nationals in LA Approaching, and New Directions preparing, problems in some of the members Love lives become highlighted. Will friendships stay in tact, or crumble? And who will win those love games?


**A/N: So, leaving my normal comfort zone of stories, I am writing a double love triangle story! The couples are Bike Chang-Chang (Brittany, Mike, Tina) and Kumcedes (Kurt, Sam, Mercedes) It will mostly go through Bike Chang-Chang, with Kumcedes on the side. Enjoy ;) Title after the lady Gaga song, and it takes place during season 3, right before Nationals. Oh, and for the dance, I'm just combining the moves I know from a year of Jazz, Lyrical, and a few years of Hip Hop classes taught me. Other couples that don't really matter but are just there are**

_**Finchel**_

_**Luck**_

_**Quinntana**_

**Thanks to my friends Joley (Joley123), who I am doing a collab with, for the triangle pairings, plot line… basically the whole story! Check out her stories, give them some love! Mkay, that's all I have for my Authors Note. Review After!**

* * *

><p>Will Schuester looked over at New Directions, who were all excitedly buzzing about Nationals in Los Angeles! They were gonna do Lady Gaga's <em>Love Games<em> for their group song, and _Vanilla Twilight_ by Owl City for their duet song, and Will was trying to decide if he should give it to Finn and Rachel, Puck and Lauren, or the couple that shocked them all, Quinn and Santana. He already decided to let Mercedes and Tina lead up the group song. But he had an idea for the group song already.

Clapping his hands, Will looked over at the teens, which were leaving him after the year end. Even Brittany! They all looked at him, waiting to see what he had to say "So, I was thinking for the group song, we would do the same thing we did last year at Sectionals with Valerie; have Mike and Brittany dance to it!" Will said with a smile, and watched as Mike nodded approvingly and Brittany clapped her hands in excitement "Great, well we have about two weeks until we leave, and a few days there, so plenty of time to practice." Will told them as the bell rang "Well guys, get to work!"

The club walked out of the room, Mike holding hands with Tina as he did. He kissed his girlfriend's cheek and looked over to see Brittany standing there, her hundred watt smile right at Mike "Hey Britt" He said, turning to the blonde "So when do you wanna practice the dance?"

"Why don't you come over to my house later and we'll practice. Lord Tubbington can help!" Brittany babbled, smile never once leaving her face. Mike chuckled and nodded, causing Brittany to jump up and down and squeal loudly; making Tina take her hand away from Mike's to cover both ears. Brittany ran out of the room to her two best friends, who were sharing some sneaky flirting.

Tina smirked and looked over at Mike, her eyebrow raised "Have fun with Brittany and the cat" She laughed with Mike as they walked to class

* * *

><p>Sam stood at his locker when Mercedes walked over. Sam smiled over at his secret girlfriend of about a year and four months. Mercedes informed him of how long they had been going out, since he was the longest relationship he ever had. And through the whole time, Sam and Mercedes never thought about telling anyone, not even Mercedes best friend, Kurt. And he told Mercedes when he and Blaine broke up. They spent the whole night eating chocolate ice cream and watching Romedies. So Mercedes felt pretty guilty about that.<p>

Though Mercedes had no reason to, honestly, since Kurt wasn't incredibly honest with her on his breakup with Blaine at all. He told her the two broke up over the fact that Blaine went to Dalton and Kurt went to McKinley, and since they were part of rival clubs they thought it would be good to break up. He got hit playfully by his BFFL and yelled at for letting Glee Club rule his love life.

The real reason was that Kurt realized that feeling he had for Sam Evans had not gone away like he thought they would. Feelings too strong to allow Kurt to pursue a relationship with his very loving, now ex, boyfriend Blaine Anderson. Kurt almost cried seeing the shattered pieces of Blaine's heart show on his face. He didn't want to break up with the Warbler, his first boyfriend, but he had to. Kurt knew it was better that way. So he gave Blaine the same reason he gave Mercedes, and left the broken hearted boy. Sure, Sam was straight. But as far as Kurt knew, Sam was single and changeable.

But what neither Mercedes nor Kurt knew was that Sam was actually Bi-sexual. And privately sifting through his feelings towards the two of them, which was difficult for the bottled blonde to do. Because the moment he walked into the choir room over a year ago and laid eyes on the pair, he fell for both. But he hid them through false feelings for Quinn and Santana. But with Graduation approaching, and only half of his feelings being reciprocated, he began to wonder if Kurt ever really had the feelings Sam thought he did.

Mercedes smiled back at Sam, careful not to kiss the big lips, that she loved to kiss so much, in public "Hey Sam" She said "So… Are you doing anything later?"

"Uh, yeah!" Sam smiled "Hanging with my beautiful girlfriend Mercedes, of course!" He said, laughing a little

"And her amazing best friend Kurt!" Mercedes added, using the same tone as Sam. She watched his smile fall off "Kurt really wanted to hang out today, and I told him I would, but I want to spend time with my cute, wonderful and understanding boyfriend" She said, biting her lip a little as she added the 'cute, wonderful and understanding.'

"And the three of us will" Sam said, a little nervous. Sure, he managed to hold in his feelings for Kurt in front of Mercedes, and even when he was alone with the boy, but it was beginning to get harder with each day now. But as Mercedes hugged him, making sure it was a friendly one armed hug; Sam knew he had to hide his feelings once again.

Mercedes ran over to where Kurt was, secretly staring at the picture of him and Sam he kept at the back of his locker. When he saw Mercedes running over, he put the picture back in its place and closed his locker. He looked back at Mercedes questioning face

"What were you looking at?" Mercedes asked, as she saw Kurt staring at the picture in a wanting way

"Oh, just a picture of, um...Macaulay Culkin?" Kurt said, though it came more as a question then a false statement.

"Kurt, he's like 30" Mercedes said in a 'matter of fact tone' giving Kurt a whole new look now.

"And? Have you seen him? He's gorgeous" Kurt smirked at Mercedes, tat being true; Macaulay was 30 and Kurt did find him pretty gorgeous. But not like he found Blaine and certainly not like Sam.

"Yeah, whatever" Mercedes said, waving her hand around in the air "Anyway, you me and Sam are hanging out today, okay? Okay"

Kurt's stomach dropped at the same time as his heart started fluttering around in his chest at just the name Sam. Kurt took a deep breath and gave Mercedes a tight smile and tiny nod "Oh. But I thought we agreed it would just be the two of us"

The Diva bit her lip "Yes, I did, but uh… I told Sam I would hang out with him too. I'm friends with him too!" Mercedes lied as the warning bell rang. "Gotta get to class, later Kurt!" Mercedes said as she ran off, hating lying to her best friend

* * *

><p>Mike walked up to the Pierce house hold later that afternoon. He knocked on the door, and Brittany's ten year old sister Cindy answered in about five seconds "Oh, hi" She greeted "Sissie said you were coming. She's in the basement" Cindy let Mike though and he walked down to the basement.<p>

The Pierce's basement was rather big, being able to hold a small couch, two chairs, a big screen TV, work out equipment, a stereo with a wall of mirrors next to it, and finally a computer desk with a laptop on it.

In the center of the room stood Brittany, her blonde hair in a ponytail that was held by a brown scrunchie, in a green workout bra and dark yoga pants. She smiled at Mike, who was still in his clothes from that school day. On one of the chairs was a sleeping Lord Tubbington.

"Hey Mike, are you ready?" Brittany asked, and Mike smiled back and nodded "Great, let's start" She said, and turned on the stereo. Brittany liked to make moves up as she went along in practices.

As Brittany started the music, Mike stared at her, skinny and toned from her cheerio days, though she didn't really have abs like Santana or the ones Quinn did have. She let her blonde hair out of its ponytail, and it went down to her mid back, still shiny as ever. It was a fact Brittany was beautiful. It was also a fact, which few people knew, that Mike had a crush on the blonde cheerleader Freshman and Sophomore year before he fell for Tina. The love of his life, who he would never ever think of cheating on… But watching Brittany now, Tina started to slowly leave his mind. Brittany walked over to him as the song started

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<br>Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<em>

Brittany grabbed Mike's hands and brought his body close to her as they waltzed, though much faster than a real one.

_Huh!  
>Huh!<em>

I wanna kiss you,

Brittany moved close in as if to kiss Mike, obviously acting out the words as they danced around.

_but if I do then I might miss you, babe_

Brittany snapped her head back from Mike's and he spun her at the next line, before bringing her back close

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid_

Mike brought his hands down to Brittany's ass, squeezing it. No harm right? They were just acting as they danced around. But he missed Brittany's face turn as red as a tomato as he did so, her heart beating fast.

This was gonna be long and hard


End file.
